


Always Home

by idrilhadhafang



Series: TROS: Everybody Lives [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ben Solo Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Snap Lives, it’s background though, like only a sprinkling of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Snap lives, and reunites with Kare after Exegol.
Relationships: Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley
Series: TROS: Everybody Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Always Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Reunited
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“It’s you,” Snap could only say even as Kare Kun disembarked from her X-wing and ran to him.   
  
Kare grinned, and there was something about seeing her familiar smile, the way it shone freely like a sun, that made Snap so very grateful that he had survived Exegol. That he was _here._  
  
“I came as quickly as I could,” Kare said. “Seems I missed the action.”  
  
“Yeah. You did.” Snap sighed. “Gave Poe a hell of a good scare too. I know that much. He’s...had a bit of a rough day.”  
  
(Kylo Ren, Poe’s childhood friend and love, had been led away for temporary confinement. Snap could only imagine that he was taking it pretty hard)  
  
Kare ran to him, hugged him, and there was something about knowing that she was right here, right now, that let Snap Wexley know that he was so grateful to be back. Back with her.  
  
She was smaller next to him, but she was so strong. Kare was a wonderful woman. A woman with a smile like a brilliant sun, and a great big heart. A sort of caring that was amazing, in...well, all of it.   
  
Kare drew away, kissed him, probably because she could, and Snap laughed. “I missed this.”  
  
“I’d assume there was something wrong if you didn’t miss your wife,” Kare teased. Then, more seriously, “I know I missed my husband." Then, "We better find Poe. Something tells me he needs some cheering up.”  
  
“Let’s do that.”


End file.
